Chained Past
by Miuu
Summary: Zehn Jahre vor dem Spiel sowie in der neuen Gegenwart nach dem Spiel sind die Schicksale zweier Wesen für immer unmittelbar miteinander verknüpft.


**Inhalt: **Zehn Jahre vor dem Spiel sowie in der neuen Gegenwart nach dem Spiel sind die Schicksale zweier Wesen für immer unmittelbar miteinander verknüpft.

**Kommentar: **Ghost Trick ist - so viel Liebe.

**Spoiler:** Für's ganze Spiel.

* * *

><p><strong>Chained Past<strong>

Es war dunkel in der kleinen Seitengasse. Zwischen den beiden hohen Häuserwänden fiel nur schwaches Mondlicht auf die dreckige Straße herab, in der Müllcontainer neben alten Flaschen und vergessenem Unrat standen. Vorne, an der Hauptstraße, wo sich ein Geschäft neben das andere reihte, verteilten die Neonröhren der Reklametafeln ihr gleißendes Licht; es drang nicht bis in die schmutzige Gasse.

Eine kleine Gestalt auf vier Beinen huschte zwischen dem Müll umher, die schwarzen Ohren gespitzt, die großen Augen aufmerksam in die Dunkelheit gerichtet. Das schwarze Fell glatt und glänzend, den langen, buschigen Schwanz um den Körper gelegt, blieb die Katze schließlich auf einer morschen Holzkiste hocken und sah sich um.

Er war bisher jedes Mal wiedergekommen. Zwar hatte sich sein Aussehen stets verändert, meist irgendein kleines, lebloses Ding, aber er hatte ihn jedes Mal wiedererkannt. Er wusste auch, dass _er_ daran schuld war, wenn sein eigener Körper ihm manchmal nicht mehr gehorchen wollte. Dass dann _er _ihn benutzte, um irgendwo hin zu kommen. Aber das war in Ordnung. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, wohin der Fremde seinen Körper brachte, so lang er nur immer wieder zu ihm zurückkam. So lang er nur bei ihm war.

Die gelben Augen blinzelten.

Er würde auch heute wiederkommen. Weil der Fremde sonst genauso einsam war wie er selbst.

Die aufmerksamen Ohren zuckten hektisch, als vom Ende der Gasse mit einem Mal Geräusche zu vernehmen waren und sich eine Gestalt vor den Lichtstreifen schob, der dort zwischen den Häuserwänden hervorblitzte. Einen Augenblick lang verharrte die Figur reglos an diesem Punkt, bevor sie in die Seitenstraße trat.

Er hatte ihn sofort erkannt. Für einen Moment war er überrascht, ihn diesmal in einer menschlichen Gestalt zu sehen. Aber dann fiel es ihm ein. Er hatte diese Gestalt, diesen Körper schon einmal gesehen. Er gehörte dem Fremden, und scheinbar hatte dieser ihn sich nun zurückgeholt.

Mit einem lang gezogenen Maunzen lief die Katze auf den Mann zu, strich ihm schnurrend um die Beine. Kurz schien es, als beachte er das Kätzchen gar nicht. Erst, als er sich an einer der Wände zu Boden sinken ließ, den Körper schlaff gegen das Haus hinter ihm gelehnt, und als die Katze daraufhin unverfroren auf seinen Schoß sprang, streckte er wie automatisch die Hand aus und vergrub sie in dem schwarzen Fell. Das Schnurren wurde ein wenig lauter.

„Ich war zu spät, Katze." Das goldgelbe Augenpaar war aufmerksam auf ihn gerichtet, aber der Blick der Katze wurde nicht erwidert. „Ich war zu spät…" Dann war es für einige Zeit still. Die Hand des Menschen glitt weiter geistesabwesend über den Rücken der schwarzen Katze, und die schwarze Katze schnurrte still und zufrieden vor sich hin, auch wenn sie spürte, dass irgendetwas den Mann beschäftigte.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile hob der blonde Mann den Blick wieder, sah mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck auf in den Nachthimmel, der in der Lücke zwischen den beiden Häusern schwach zu erkennen war, bevor er dann die Katze betrachtete.

„Du fragst dich sicher, wer ich bin." Er fragte es sich nicht, weil er es wusste und weil er sich von Anfang an keine Gedanken gemacht hatte, wer der Fremde nun wirklich war. „Ich heiße Yomiel." Die Katze antwortete ihm mit einem erneuten Miauen, und Yomiel lächelte zaghaft, auch wenn es traurig wirkte. „Und ich bin tot." Er betrachtete zögerlich die Hand, die nicht die Katze streichelte, ließ sie wieder sinken und seufzte. „Oder… auch nicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass…" Er brach ab. Neugierig sprang die Katze daraufhin auf, stützte ihre kleinen Vorderpfoten auf der Brust des Mannes ab und blickte ihn groß und aufmerksam an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und abermals musste der Mann im roten Anzug lächeln, auch wenn es wirkte, als sei ihm alles andere als freudig zumute. „Weißt du, was eine Verlobte ist, Katze?" Nein, das wusste die Katze nicht, und so konnte sie nicht mehr tun, als Yomiel weiterhin mit großen Augen anzustarren. „Ich hatte eine Verlobte. Sie war… wunderschön und der beste… wunderbarste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt. Ich… ich liebe sie… ich liebe sie mehr als alles andere. Sie ist… sie war… sie ist tot. Und es ist meine Schuld. Ganz allein meine Schuld. Wenn ich nicht… wenn ich nicht _gestorben_ wäre… dann…" Er brach ab, und die Katze spürte, wie aufgewühlt er war, auch wenn sie kein Wort von dem verstand, was er ihr erzählte.

Er wusste nicht, was eine Verlobte war, oder was das Wort _Liebe_ bedeutete. Er sah nur, dass dieser Mensch, der ihm inzwischen alles bedeutete, scheinbar furchtbar unglücklich war. Unschlüssig reckte er seinen Körper, stupste mit der Nase gegen Yomiels Wange.

Abermals trafen sich ihre Blicke.

„…Sieht so aus, als gäbe es jetzt nur noch uns beide, nur noch dich und mich." Er maunzte. „Vielleicht sollte ich dir einen Namen geben, was meinst du?"

Yomiel legte eine Hand auf den Kopf der Katze, betrachtete das kleine Tier für einen Moment aufmerksam, und die Katze blickte aufmerksam zurück.

„_Sissel_." Die schwarzen Ohren zuckten. „Ich werde dich Sissel nennen." Sissel wollte ihm antworten und ihm sagen, dass er mit jedem Namen zufrieden gewesen wäre, doch kein Maunzen entrann der kleinen Kehle, als Yomiels Arme sich plötzlich um ihn schlangen, als er Sissel an sich drückte, das Gesicht in seinem Fell vergrub und als plötzlich heiße Tränen über dieses Gesicht strömten und Sissels Pelz durchnässten.

Sissel verstand nicht, was eine Verlobte war, und er wusste nicht, dass _Sissel_ der Name von Yomiels Verlobter gewesen war, die sich heute aus Schmerz darüber, dass sie ihren geliebten Yomiel verloren hatte, das Leben genommen hatte.

Aber er musste es auch nicht verstehen. Es reichte, dass er da war und Yomiel die salzigen Tränen von den Wangen leckte.

* * *

><p>Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, die junge Kommissarin nach all der Zeit wieder zu sehen. Es fühlte sich so viel länger an als nur zehn Jahre; und in Wirklichkeit war es das ja auch irgendwie gewesen.<p>

„Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie hierher gekommen sind." Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nicht daran geglaubt, dass sie seiner Bitte folgen und ihn treffen würde. Er hätte es ihr nicht verübelt, nicht nach alldem, was passiert war und nach alldem, was er ihr angetan hatte. Angetan _hätte_, wenn die Dinge anders gelaufen wären. Was sie ja eigentlich waren… Aber auch, wenn sich manche dieser Geschehnisse nun nicht ereignet hatten – für ihn würden sie für immer ein Teil seiner Erinnerungen bleiben.

„Keine Ursache, Yomiel. Ich freue mich, Sie zu sehen."

„Geht es Ihnen gut?"

„Ja." Sie lachte vergnügt und er sah, dass sie sich kein bisschen verändert hatte. „Und ich freue mich, dass Sie nun endlich wieder Ihr altes Leben führen können." Er sah, dass sie es aufrichtig meinte, und das schnürte ihm nur umso mehr die Brust zu. „Aber gibt es einen besonderen Grund, dass Sie mich treffen wollten?"

„Ich…" Er machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, bis er direkt vor ihr stand. Sah sie noch einen Moment lang an, bevor er sich vor ihr auf die Knie warf und den Kopf senkte.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir von Herzen leid, was ich dir angetan hab… was ich Kommissar Jowd und seiner Familie angetan hab… was ich euch allen…"

Lynne ließ sich ebenfalls auf die Knie sinken, umarmte den bebenden Körper und stoppte somit seinen Redeschwall.

„Es ist gut… es ist vorbei. Sie waren nicht Sie selbst, als Sie es getan haben. Und es ist doch alles gut geworden. Kommissar Jowd geht es gut, und Kamila und ihrer Mutter auch. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe." Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und er konnte nicht anders, als zustimmend zu nicken.

Dann sprang sie mit einem Mal auf.

„Oh, das hätte ich ja fast vergessen." Und eilte zu einem kleinen Koffer, den sie bei sich getragen hatte. „Hier ist jemand, der Sie glaube ich sehen möchte." Sie öffnete das Köfferchen und augenblicklich sprang eine kleine schwarze Katze daraus hervor, ein rotes Tuch um den Hals gebunden, die großen, gelben Augen neugierig auf Yomiel gerichtet.

„Sissel…" Er streckte die Hand nach dem Tier aus, das sofort zutraulich auf ihn zulief, an der Hand schnupperte und sich dann vertraut dagegen schmiegte.

Lynne lachte.

„Ich glaube, Kamila hat nichts dagegen, wenn Sie sich eine Weile mit ihm unterhalten. Lassen Sie ihn danach einfach laufen, er kennt den Weg heim." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ja aber –"

Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und lachte ihn abermals an. „Oder noch besser, Sie bringen ihn einfach persönlich zurück. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die anderen Sie auch gerne sehen möchten. Und jetzt lass ich Sie zwei mal alleine, Sie haben sich bestimmt viel zu erzählen."

„Ich danke dir…"

Sie verabschiedete sich winkend und dann waren der Mann und die Katze allein.

„Sissel…" Es fühlte sich so unglaublich vertraut an, die Hand in das schwarze Fell sinken zu lassen, und das Schnurren des kleinen Tieres klang so, als wäre es niemals anders gewesen. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, und als Yomiel das spürte, hielt er in seiner Bewegung plötzlich inne. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sich an der Katze in den letzten zehn Jahren absolut nichts verändert zu haben schien. „Oh mein…" Und als er es realisierte, und realisierte, was das bedeutete, schlang er hastig beide Arme um das überraschte Tier, drückte den kleinen Körper fest an sich. „Sissel, es… du hast einen Temsik-Splitter in deinem Körper, nicht wahr? Ihr habt die Splitter des Meteoriten abgelenkt, aber dadurch bist du getroffen worden. Du bist… _gestorben_." Sissel konnte ihm nicht antworten, aber Yomiel wusste, dass er jedes Wort begriff. „Und jetzt musst du das Schicksal durchmachen, das eigentlich meins hätte sein sollen… Es tut mir… so unglaublich leid."

Tröstend leckte Sissel Yomiel über die Wange. Es stimmte nicht. Ja, er mochte tot sein. Er mochte damals an dieser Stelle im Park gestorben sein. Aber dieser _Tod_ fühlte sich so viel lebendiger an als das Leben, das er bis zu diesem Tag gekannt hatte. Damals war er allein gewesen; heute hatte er so viele vertraute Menschen um sich herum, dass es ihn nicht mehr kümmerte, ob er tot oder lebendig war. Er würde niemals _wirklich_ sterben, und für die Menschen um ihn herum würde er ewig leben. Es war nicht das gleiche Schicksal. Er hatte nichts verloren. Er würde niemals wieder eine ganz gewöhnliche Katze sein, aber das war ein Preis, den er nur allzu gern zahlte für das, was sie dadurch erreicht hatten.

Sissel konnte Yomiel nichts davon sagen. Er konnte ihm nur über die Wange lecken und seinen kleinen Katzenkörper an den des Mannes schmiegen.

Und trotzdem schien es so, als schien Yomiel ihn mit einem Mal zu verstehen, denn er sah auf, und er lächelte.

„Ich danke dir, Sissel." Er drückte dem Kätzchen einen Kuss auf die Stirn, und das Kätzchen schloss die Augen und schnurrte. Dann richtete Yomiel sich auf, die Katze auf dem Arm, und blickte sie auffordernd an. „Was meinst du, Sissel? Soll ich dir zeigen, was eine Verlobte ist? Möchtest du sie gerne kennen lernen?"

Die schwarze Katze maunzte zustimmend und der Mann in Rot setzte sich in Bewegung.


End file.
